BLACK CARNIVAL
by Tama Hachi
Summary: OS UA Lavyu - Lemon. Un jeune homme recherche un toit où passer la nuit à l'abri d'une tempête. Il se réfugie dans un manoir très peu accueillant, faisant la connaissance d'un hôte très... assoiffé.  Histoire trèèès mal menée


**BLACK CARNIVAL**

Il poussa délicatement, de ses fins et délicats doigts l'imposante porte du château, demeure dans laquelle il venait se réfugier pour se protéger de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur lui jusqu'à présent. Il dut forcer sur cette porte en bois massif, méticuleusement décorée de bas-reliefs représentant de bien lugubres scènes, pour finalement la voir entièrement s'ouvrir et le laisser observer de ses yeux innocents l'obscurité et le vide de l'immense salle où il venait de pénétrer. Marchant lentement et aveuglément, en contemplant le néant de la pièce, il avançait et s'enfonçait à chaque pas dans l'ombre. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait fortement dans l'immensité de la salle. Soudain, une envie lui vint. Il voulait crier, et écouter ensuite son écho, comme les enfants qui aiment entendre leur voix retentir dans les vastes espaces reclus. Mais il se l'interdit, de peur de déranger le maître des lieux. Il continua sa visite, jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec une statue. C'était une œuvre du diable, répugnante et obscène, représentant un démon déchiquetant une jeune fille nue. Cette vision fit s'installer le malaise chez le garçon qui pensa immédiatement à rebrousser chemin, mais l'idée d'affronter la pluie, le vent et le froid le convainquit de passer la nuit en ces lieux. Après un long débat avec son ego, son attention se porta sur une infime tache de lumière jaunâtre s'échappant d'un coin de porte, qui donnait sur une autre pièce, plus petite et moins sinistre. Il pénétra dans la salle dans le but de chercher cette source de lumière, et découvrit un candélabre rempli de fines bougies ayant presque toutes fini de brûler, disposé au milieu d'une table au style simple, entourée de chaises plus ou moins abîmées. Des étagères remplies, débordant de livres tapissaient les murs de la chambre, réconfortant par son atmosphère apaisante le jeune homme. Il décida de s'installer dans un recoin de la pièce, espérant se faire le plus discret possible si jamais, par un quelconque hasard, la personne résidant dans ce manoir se doutait de la présence d'un inconnu. Empruntant la couverture qui recouvrait un fauteuil qu'il avait repéré dans l'angle opposé de la salle, il s'en recouvrit en s'installant calmement à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour prendre le moins de place possible. Épuisé par sa longue et désespérante recherche d'un abri, il resta tout de même à observer un long moment les flammes du chandelier se consumer lentement. La valse incessante des ces petites lueurs l'hypnotisait, alourdissant ses paupières, les faisant se fermer sereinement. Finalement, il s'endormit pour ne se réveiller qu'après un long repos.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua d'emblée que toutes les bougies du candélabre s'étaient éteintes. Il ne restait d'elles que la cire fondue qui avait coulé et durci sur la table, ainsi qu'une légère fumée s'échappant de chaque extrémité du bougeoir. Il essaya de se lever, mais avec une difficulté flegmatique provoquée par une crampe dans le bas du dos. Sa position durant son sommeil ne lui avait nullement fait du bien. Il réussit tout de même à se hisser à l'aide d'une des étagères ornant la pièce et à se redresser. Il quitta la chambre où il avait couché pour débuter une nouvelle visite de la résidence, plus poussée, espérant tomber sur une trouvaille intéressante. Il erra dans le manoir, explorant chaque lieu qu'il dénichait avec une certaine curiosité et anxiété. Mis à part le hall sombre où séjournait la répugnante statue à laquelle il avait fait face la veille, il trouvait ce château étrangement chaleureux, dégageant un quelque chose qui l'incitait à rester. L'idée de ne pas avoir encore rencontré ou même aperçu son hôte l'intriguait nerveusement. Il voulait demeurer ici encore quelques temps, mais n'osait pas jouer les intrus trop longtemps tout de même. Il pensa finalement que puisque personne ne s'était manifesté jusqu'à présent, le propriétaire était peut-être parti séjourner momentanément ailleurs. Ce pouvait être une possibilité : une personne possédant une telle habitation ne pouvait qu'être dans une situation financière convenable, lui permettant de voyager régulièrement, pour son activité professionnelle comme pour son loisir personnel. Le jeune homme décida donc de sonder le château pour confirmer sa pensée. Il passa une bonne heure à vérifier chaque salle, les passant toutes au peigne fin. Personne. Il fut rassuré mais en même temps anxieux. Il pouvait occuper comme bon lui semblait cet immense foyer, mais ne voulait pas risquer pour autant d'y résider sans l'avis consentant de son logeur. Pour se remettre les idées en place et pouvoir réfléchir au sujet convenablement, il se dirigea vers une salle de bain proche, qu'il avait repérée précédemment. Cette pièce était elle aussi obscure, même si le miroir fixé au dessus du lavabo réfléchissait une mince raie de lumière, éclairant faiblement l'endroit reclus. Il ouvrit le robinet pour laisser couler abondamment l'eau et se laver le visage. Il plongea sa tête sous l'épais filet d'eau, se rinçant grossièrement la figure, puis la releva d'un mouvement vif. Il contempla sa mine rafraîchie à travers le grand miroir qu'il venait d'éclabousser par son geste, examinant chaque détail de sa physionomie. Les pointes de sa chevelure flamboyante avaient été mouillées et retombaient lourdement sur le côté droit de son visage, masquant le bandeau qu'il portait pour cacher son œil invalide. En un instant, son attention ne fut plus portée sur son reflet, mais sur une silhouette qui semblait le guetter d'un regard distant, qu'il apercevait dans la glace. Deux pupilles d'un jaune éclatant, brillant dans le noir, le fixaient calmement. A travers le miroir, ce regard le dévisageait, le transperçait même, faisant monter en lui une soudaine vague de sueur froide. Il se retourna instinctivement, avec la vivacité d'un enfant curieux, voulant savoir si ce n'était pas la fatigue qui le faisait voir d'étranges choses, le faisait halluciner. Pourtant, il était bien éveillé, parfaitement conscient. Mais quand il bougea, son regard ne croisa nullement celui des mystérieuses pupilles jaunâtres qui l'observaient il y a quelques instants. Cette absence finit par convaincre le jeune homme qu'il avait réellement besoin de se ressaisir. Peut-être l'obscurité de ce château, qui lui déplaisait un peu, faussait la vue de son seul oeil. Secouant sa tignasse comme un chien essorant ses poils, il chassa les dernières gouttes d'eau persistantes de sa crinière et quitta cette étroite pièce pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée qu'il détestait tant. Il voulait regagner la sortie, uniquement pour revoir quelques instants les rayons du soleil qui venait sûrement de naître, ces rayons de lumière qui ne pénétraient pas aisément dans la demeure. Il marcha d'un pas énergique et allègre à travers la vaste étendue de dallage recouvrant le sol froid et humide, jusqu'à entendre un sifflement provoqué par un bref et violent coup de vent qui glaça encore plus la salle, en même temps que le sang de Lavi. Ce dernier, surpris et effrayé, ne daigna plus avancer, ni bouger le petit doigt. Il attendait, immobile. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. Que le silence soit rétabli ? C'était déjà chose faite. Il attendait un signe quelconque lui indiquant qu'il pouvait à nouveau rependre la route, qu'il était à nouveau libre de tout mouvement, sans crainte à avoir. Mais au moment où sa tension redescendit, se sentant à nouveau en sécurité, il perçut une ombre se glisser furtivement derrière lui. Sa main gauche fut alors brusquement saisie ainsi que son cou qu'il sentait sous une légère pression. Une matière dure et aiguisée enveloppait toute sa gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni même de paniquer que l'étreinte se relâcha lentement. Il sentit une lourde et violente torpeur l'envahir, désensibilisant un à un les muscles du garçon. Sa vision se flouait progressivement, et quand il ne distinguait plus que grossièrement les formes présentes dans la pièce, il s'agenouilla, impuissant, et contempla uniquement les mystérieux yeux d'or qui venaient de réapparaître devant lui avec une expression menaçante. Le jeune garçon s'effondra alors inconscient à terre, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Il eut un réveil calme mais douloureux, marqué par d'étranges démangeaisons entourant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il reprit entièrement conscience pour remarquer qu'il était prisonnier : De courtes chaînes rouillées retenaient sauvagement ses membres qui commençaient à être mutilés, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Redressant sa tête qu'il sentit également enchaînée, étouffant presque, il examina d'un regard perdu la sombre pièce, seulement éclairée par deux torches brûlant vivement, mais suffisamment éclairée pour que le garçon martyrisé par le fer distingue une silhouette. Cette dernière était tranquillement assise sur une chaise semblable à celles de la bibliothèque où le jeune homme s'était reposé, mais était rongée par la moisissure et l'humidité, se décomposant à vue d'œil. Le mystérieux individu se leva passivement de son siège qui grinça légèrement en se pliant sous le poids de cette faible impulsion. Il s'approchait lentement de son détenu, prenant soin de faire retentir le bruit de ses pas au contact du sol pierreux, et se dressant devant lui d'une allure arrogante et orgueilleuse, voulant imposer sa supériorité en jetant un unique regard menaçant. Le borgne, dont la vision était déjà mauvaise, distinguait avec difficulté les caractéristiques de son ravisseur. Il le voyait vêtu d'une longue cape noire au revers rouge vif, égalant presque la couleur du sang. Distinguant également de longs cheveux mêlant le noir de l'obscurité et le bleu de la nuit, son attention se porta sur deux yeux dorés qui se mirent à le fixer, lui rappelant la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la petite salle de bain. Revoir ces deux prunelles ambrées l'effraya mais mit fin à toute les questions qui pouvaient le tourmenter. Il comprit sûrement que cet homme était le propriétaire du manoir dans lequel il avait séjourné clandestinement, et qu'il n'acceptait pas avec une joie débordante son statut d'hôte de vagabonds déambulant et atterrissant chez lui ; et cela était peu dire. L'orgueil disparut soudainement de son expression pour laisser place à un sourire qui illumina son visage de malignité et de perversion. Il rapprocha sa tête du jeune homme paralysé par la peur et les chaînes.

- Sais-tu seulement dans quelle situation tu te trouves, très cher convive… ?

Il saisit le menton du garçon doublement effrayé, et plongea brusquement son visage dans son cou. Le malheureux osa lui demander d'une voix tout aussi terrifiée ainsi qu'hésitante qui se trouvait devant lui. Il sentit en guise de réponse une chaleur humide traverser sa gorge et sa nuque, réalisant tardivement que cette moiteur n'était autre que la langue flâneuse de son antagoniste. Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'appréhender ce geste en grimaçant timidement et en essayant d'éloigner son cou malgré le collier dévoré par la corrosion qui le retenait. L'assaillant continua aisément son mouvement, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme pour la lui mordiller. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pousser un court gémissement à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et le désespoir. Il fermait les yeux l'air incertain, se demandant à lui-même quel était son sentiment prédominant à cet instant précis.

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier qui plus est, ajouta l'hôte. Ce n'est pas si mal que tu te sois retrouvé ici en fin de compte. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec toi…

Ces paroles firent Lavi reprendre brusquement ses esprits. Il n'avait jusque là pas réellement analysé sa situation sous un angle critique. La jouissance que lui procuraient les gestes de cet homme lui interdisait la moindre réflexion, ordonnant simplement à son corps de se plier à ses désirs… qu'il savait pourtant malsains, au fond de lui. Il réussit tout de même à laisser échapper autre chose qu'un geignement, un seul mot, traduisant ou faussant ses vrais pensées ; il lui demandait vainement d'arrêter, d'arrêter ces caresses qui le faisaient frissonner, d'arrêter de le vider de son énergie par le simple contact de ses lèvres humides avec sa peau souillée par la rouille. Mais l'individu ne prêtait pas attention à sa requête, continuant à palper son visage, dirigeant ses lèvres vers celles du garçon. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à esquiver, ses forces le quittant lentement. Il se livrait à son sort, sans résistance. Le second s'approchait toujours avec la même douceur envoûtante. Il arrêta calmement son mouvement, alors que sa figure était à quelques centimètres de celle du jeune martyr. Il se contenta de lui lécher vivement le coin droit de la lèvre, et de rire aux éclats en voyant la réaction du garçon décontenancé.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je t'embrasse ? Tu n'es pas dans un rêve, le sais-tu au moins ? Tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'entendre ton innocente voix céder à la luxure et hurler au désespoir. Fais-moi ce plaisir et souffre en extériorisant tous tes sentiments…

Il débuta un autre geste, plus violent, consistant à diriger sa main, que Lavi sentie glacée, vers son pantalon. Percevant la fermeture cassée et délicate à manipuler se défaire, mais n'osant pas pour autant regarder, il observa juste l'homme disparaître en s'accroupissant face à lui. Soudain, une sensation de chaleur insupportable envahit tout son corps, commençant par l'endroit où cet homme le touchait. Son corps bouillait, se raidissait lentement, l'obligeant à rester debout. Son ravisseur en profitait pleinement, stimulant le corps de Lavi jusqu'à la débauche. Ce dernier n'ouvrait plus la bouche, serrant les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit, se retenant du mouvement le plus anodin. Il avait juste enroulé les chaînes retenant ses poignets autour de ses mains pour alléger l'étreinte du fer et réduire le frottement lui taillant lentement les veines.

- Ne garde pas ce que tu ressens en ce moment pour toi, fais-moi part de tes sensations… Plains-toi, crie, lamente-toi, mais fais-moi comprendre quelles sont tes émotions ! Je veux entendre ta voix résonner entre ces murs, voir ton joli visage verser de longues larmes de plaisir…

Il prononçait ces mots choquants toujours étant accroupi, caressant les pourtours du pantalon de Lavi. Il se redressa finalement avec élégance, mais s'essuya la bouche sans aucune finesse avec la manche droite de son habit. Fixant Lavi d'un regard méprisant et insatisfait en finissant de se nettoyer le coin de la lèvre, il s'approcha de chacun des membres du jeune borgne, un à un, pour les détacher et les soigner en léchant les plaies. Étonné par ces soins, il laissa uniquement échapper de petits cris de douleur sans importance provoquée par le contact de la salive avec la chair. Lavi se laissa glisser à terre, adossé sur le mur, le mystérieux individu s'étant visiblement calmé. Ils étaient à présent tous deux assis. Lavi, qui respirait rapidement par de courts souffles saccadés, daigna s'adresser à son antagoniste.

- Laissez-moi partir… Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

- … Es-tu sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, gamin ?

Lavi acquiesça d'un air déterminé ainsi qu'angoissé.

- Un monstre… plus précisément un vampire.

Il ouvrit juste de grands yeux surpris mais n'eut pas de réaction démesurée. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Je me moque de savoir ce que vous êtes. Je veux connaître votre nom…

- Mon nom ? Pourquoi veux-tu connaître mon nom alors que je viens de te révéler ma vraie nature ? Tu ne me craindrais donc plus…?

S'approchant de Lavi à quatre pattes, il souriait présomptueusement, le plaquant contre le mur et rapprochant son visage du sien. Il dévia pourtant de sa trajectoire pour diriger une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le cou de Lavi, dont le rythme cardiaque accélérait. Murmurant quelques mots à son oreille, il agrippa et commença à retirer calmement le pantalon de Lavi qui s'alarma au même moment. Le rouquin ne cédait pas, il retenait son bas d'une de ses mains meurtries. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs maîtrisa ses deux mains et les plaqua violemment au-dessus de lui sur le mur. Il l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un baiser empli de sentiments ou de vie, juste un baiser au goût répugnant de fer et à la sensation désagréable de quelque chose s'introduisant dans la bouche. Pourtant ce geste calma irrémédiablement Lavi qui ne faisait que rougir, et dont le cœur semblait s'emballer. Arrachant finalement son pantalon, l'homme relâcha l'étreinte exercée sur les poignets du jeune homme et l'allongea brusquement par terre, sa tête ayant heurté le sol.

- Maintenant, regarde-moi ! Regarde l'homme qui est en train de te mener en Enfer. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je suis le baron Yu Kanda, et également un vampire. Et toi tu es ici uniquement pour me craindre et souffrir.

Il acheva ces mots en dévisageant sa victime. Lavi était effrayé, il n'arrivait plus à bouger aucun muscle, ne percevant même plus la douleur, mis à part celle de l'impact de sa tête contre la pierre. Il sentait son corps manipulé contre son gré, quand une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahit, lui brûlant toutes les parties du corps, faisant accélérer les battement de son cœur, jusqu'à croire que celui-ci allait lâcher. Il sentait que quelques chose avait pénétré en lui, le faisant jouir et souffrir à la fois. Il poussait des cris et versait des larmes tant le mal était insoutenable. Savoir cet homme à l'intérieur de lui l'épouvantait. Il le sentait maltraiter son corps, le déchirant calmement. Lavi finit par ne plus rien ressentir, le mal ayant gagné l'ensemble de son corps. Son esprit semblait s'effacer, tout devenait blanc autour de lui.

Il se réveilla à nouveau en sentant une douleur parcourant son corps. Reprenant ses esprits et se souvenant d'où il se trouvait, il se leva précipitamment, mais chuta au même moment. Il ne tenait plus debout, ses jambes, tout le bas de son corps était endolori, refusant d'obéir aux ordres de leur maître. Il eut soudain un frisson, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas habillé. Il chercha rapidement du regard ses vêtements qu'il aperçut délicatement disposés sur la chaise où son « ennemi » était assis la veille. Elle était trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires. Il se rendit alors compte qu'une couverture jonchait le sol, défaite à côté de lui. Le jeune homme ne se posa pas de questions et s'enroula grossièrement dedans. Il sentit quelques instants plus tard une odeur imprégnée dedans. Il la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la sienne. Il comprit alors qu'elle l'avait recouvert pendant tous le temps où il avait dormi…


End file.
